looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SuperSaiyanKirby
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Looney Tunes Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello, Hi ! I'm LooneyTunesG, Just call me Greg, I'm New Here ( or like the 3rd person here ) Can you tell me what to do here, or how to do stuff hey can i be an Admin of this wiki, any way i was the 3rd Person here You Should Get a Chat you should really gets this wiki rolling, its starting to look good with the new Wiki's BG ! This What you Need for This Wiki: #A Logo for This Wiki #A Chat Room #A Looney Tunes Logo Like 1 Admins Can you please make me and Josh admins? We're really interested in the wiki, and we would love to help out. I hope you understand, and have a good day! :) Doc (talk) 23:11, July 21, 2013 (UTC)